okcbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Northside OKC
Overview: The Northside of Oklahoma City, for the most part is comprised of the middle class of the Metro area. There are a number of entertainment areas on the Northside and even a few shady areas, but as a general rule, the Northside is considered better off and safer than it's Southern counterpart. Most business on the Northside is commercial in nature and there are many smaller office parks and buildings dotting the entirety of the Northside. The Northside is also home to the Metro's leading hospitals and health care facilities. Locations: Oklahoma State Fair Park ' The Oklahoma State Fair Park is amongst the biggest grounds of its' kind in the nation, with over 300,000sq feet of indoor space and sets on 450 acres of land. It hosts a number of events throughout the year including gun shows, motor sports, rodeos, and exibitions of all kinds. '''Wiley Post Airport ' The smaller of the two major airports in the Metro area, Wiley Post is home to over 700 airplanes as per the number of leased hangers on site. Wiley Post is used primarily by private commercial and corperate entaties to house and operate their company planes. Wiley Post also hosts a substantial amount of general aviators and logged 74,519 flight operatoins last year, and this number only counts operations from 7am to 10pm when the air traffic control tower is open. The Airport has flights comming and going at all hours despite the closure of the control tower. 'OU Medical Center & OU Children's Hospital ' Commonly accepted as the leading healthcare facilities in the greater metro area, the OU Medical Center is a huge complex that takes up nearly 10 city blocks of area. A teaching hospital, OU Medical Center continues to stay on the leading edge of technology and proceedure in nearly all aspects of modern medicine. '23rd Street ' All along North 23rd street are entertainment venues, from dive bars with local bands to big and flashy nightclubs. The heart of the nightlife in OKC lies here. 23rd street also boasts a significant concentration of the City's tattoo and peircing studios as well as a number of boutuiqe shops and salons. '''Mystical Illusions Tattoo and Body Piercing Boasting as the first licensed tattoo parlors in Oklahoma and offering a combined experiance of nearly 40 years in the tattoo business, Mystical Illusions is arguably the best and most popular tattoo parlor in the State and easily claims those titles in the Metro area. The shop has become so popular in fact that they are doing now doing a TV show on the local television channel and have just recently opened a second storefront in the Southside of OKC as well. Oklahoma City Zoo Often ranked as one of the top 10 zoos in the United States, the Oklahoma City Zoo is also the oldest in the Southwest. With over 100 landscaped areas and a number of exotic animals, the OKC Zoo features special exhibits such as the Cat Forest, Great EscAPE, Butterfly Garden, Island Life, and Aquatics. In addition, there are special shows, concessions, tours, outreach programs, rides and picnic areas. The Zoo Amphitheater is also a treat, offering outside live music. The zoo covers 110 acres and is home to more than 1,700 animals. It is open every day but Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's Day. The Oklahoma City Zoo is an accredited member of the Association of Zoos and Aquariums and the American Association of Museums. Oklahoma City Museum of Art Located in downtown Oklahoma City’s Arts District, the Museum presents a range of exhibitions and is home to a spectacular collection of Chihuly glass. The Museum offers a broad spectrum of programs and events for people of all ages, including lectures, family events, Museum School classes and camps, film screenings, and more. The Museum offers visitors three floors dedicated to exhibiting fine works of art. The Special Exhibition Gallery, located on the ground floor, presents national and international traveling exhibitions, as well as exhibitions organized by the Museum. The second and third floor galleries display works from the permanent collection and smaller, rotating exhibitions. Also exhibited on the third floor, the NEW FRONTIERS: Series for Contemporary Art spotlights the work of individual artists and current perspectives in the field.